This machine relates generally to strapping machines which apply tension, and a secure strapping band about one or more packages. In particular, the invention relates to a device for applying and tensioning a band in such machines. The device includes a pair of counter rotating belts between which a band passes, which engage or nip the band thereby placing it in tension.
Strapping machines with a tensioning and sealing device and an annular channel for feeding the band about the package are well known in the prior art. Such machines apply a steel or plastic band about a package which is then tensioned and sealed, for example, with a sealing jacket. The tensioning device of such prior art machines generally place the band in tension by gripping or nipping it between a pair of pressure members, such as rollers. As the tensile stress constantly becomes greater during tensioning it is not uncommon for slippage to occur between the rollers and the strapping band with the result that the desired band tension is not achieved before the ends of the band are sealed.